This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goal is to create a robust system for the collection, validation, annotation, distribution and visualization of data derived from cryoEM experiments and analyses. We will provide researchers with an integrated "one-stop shop" for the deposition and assessment of metadata, maps, and models, as well as a comprehensive and quantitative description of the deposited data and its linkage to other relevant databases for end-users. We are building on and significantly enhancing the systems currently operated by the wwPDB for the deposition and distribution of 3D atomic models, and the systems at the EBI for the deposition and distribution of electron microscopy based reconstruction maps. The end result will be the full integration of cryoEM experimental data into the PDB archive as managed by the Worldwide Protein Data Bank (wwPDB, http://wwpdb.org). In addition, the investigators at the National Center for Macromolecular Imaging in Houston will also develop the necessary computational and visualization tools so that the cryoEM researchers can use them to validate the maps and models, and the archived density maps and models can be easily viewed by the public. Through this establishment, we continuously seek the advice from the various experts in the cryoEM and structural biology community through workshops.